dc_earth_102_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Yasumaru Calderon
Personality Role Alignment - Chaotic Good Dominant Behavior Patterns * Cannibalism * Aggression * Depression * Cheerful * Affectless Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies Good Habits * Likes kittens & cats * Listens to music * Draws whenever Good Hobbies * Cooking * Reading * Writing * Watching movies * Going for a walk... Bad Habits * Forgetfulness * Laziness * Melancholy thoughts * Smoking * Drinking * Feeling Suicidal Bad Hobbies * Eating people * Cracking fingers * Sleeping * Torture * Going for a walk... History Born 2091, August 8th. Found by Gotham Orphanage Unable to bare children of their own, The Calderon's one of the few wealthy families of Neo-Gotham City, time growing shorter as they grew older with each coming day they thought of a brilliant idea that many people had done in the past, adopted. On August 9th they claimed a child, an infant child of orient decent from the NGC Orphanarium however they had no say in the name as a name was given to the child via a note left to the orphanage found on the doorstep, Yasumaru, odd a name to them they still however gave him the Calderon family last name and from then on, he'd go by Yasumaru Calderon. Growing into a home without a mother and father was not usual to Yasumaru by his fifth birthday, his parents showed up of course with many gifts however being in a wealthy family made a sad childhood for himself as he was alone with either the maids or butler that kept the house clean while his parents went out like it was any other day as if they had forgotten they had adopted a child. When it was time for Yasumaru to go to school he'd thought he'd be placed in a school with other children, maybe hoped to make some friends however due to his parents wanting their son to not talk with the lower classes of society he'd be home-schooled for most of his life while continuing to grow. The young Calderon had caught up with major historical events with his history teacher, learned algebra and other mathematics from his Math teacher however would hardly use math equations in life, he'd be taught social skill however even learning them he lacked the proper etiquette training as he lacked a social environment to use his skills, and learned how to read and write properly from an English teacher. By age eighteen Yasumaru with the help of a vocalization coach, translator and foreign language teachers, he'd speak up to five different languages which included: French, Italian, Japanese, German, and lastly Spanish. Even though Yasumaru was home schooled, he often at night left the estate and wondered the streets of Neo-Gotham just to escape his prison of a home, it wasn't till then did he meet the interest of his life Devon. By age twenty, after already finished with home schooling, Yasumaru took some time to himself, continuing his exploration of Neo Gotham, often running into Devon to make a sweet escape, it was there second year anniversary, Yasumaru had explained to his family that he had no interest in women, they took it surprisingly well as it was a new age and quite enough to a point no one actually cared, Devon was quite shocked however to find out that his lover was loaded with enough credits to last to many lifetimes, but even so he didn't care and still loved him for it. After a while Yasumaru moved out from his parents estate and got a two bedroom unit for himself and Devon, one room for them and the other room was for storage. It was later towards the end of the year however did Yasumaru learn that Devon was a male clothing model, from underwear to suits and ties, he was quite attractive both on cover and in person, and to Yasumaru it seemed quite simple as a job. He asked Devon if he could become one, it a was a laughing moment but when the seriousness of the question sunk in so did a serious response, there'd be quite a bit of choreography and poise training evolved and that it took strain on a person body and mind as they have thousands of people watching him walk down a catwalk and be photographed, however the idea seemed to spark a glamour in his youthful eyes, it wasn't a week later till he got the call that he'd be in the next June catwalk shoot in 2112, the new year just around the corner and so he'd be helped with the help of his parents finding him teachers that could help him be ready for the day. June 12th, 2112. Yasumaru now age at the age of 21 was nervous, he was wearing a black suit and tie made by a new upcoming designer, he'd forgotten the name however. He had quite an interesting look going for him, he'd died his hair purple and was quite long at the time and wore aquamarine colored eye lenses. When he made his way outside on the runway, cameras were going off, people were wowed, Yasumaru felt marveled by all.... Almost like a fantasy.... A fantasy that came to an abrupt. Yasumaru fell to the ground, crowds of people screamed, a sole male in a lab coat stood over the male who shielded his face, he was drenched with a chemical that burned painfully against his skin. After being rushed to Neo-Gotham ER, Yasumaru found out that it was a disgruntled star labs employee who was having intimate relations with a female model who's name will remain nameless, and mistook the Calderon families child as the model. Yasumaru was enraged, wanting no one to visit him for a month in the hospital, doctors running tests on him however finding nothing, they might have not found nothing wrong with him, however his body looked disfigured, like as if five different strokes happened to him at once, paralyzing parts of his face, left leg and right arm. His modeling career ended the same day it began however after being discharged from the hospital, his family and his lover still staying by his side during this time of pain. Days..... Weeks.... Months flew by as he'd go through physical therapists, psychiatrists, and even regular therapist as he'd suffered through trauma and nightmares, reliving that fateful event. He'd tried killing himself with a knife however Devon came in the apartment in time to stop it from happening, they'd fight however forgive one another. One day however while watching the news enraged him as they talked about the events of his accident, how the attacker was going to be sentenced soon, it was then that the anger built inside him activated a dormant cells from the chemical he was splashed with all those months ago, it was for the first time he'd stood on his own two feet, it might have lasted for about three minutes but he stood, when Devon came home he tried showing him too, it too surprised him, however that would be the last surprise Devon would see as of two week later, he had died. Yasumaru's psyche suffered severely to the loss of a person that he'd grown so close to and shared so much with, however the news had not ended there as his parents had died in a similar manner much like Devon's, however the true cause was never confirmed as the damage to their car after falling down a hillside and exploding all could really be identified were the rings with there initials that he now wears to this day, his fathers ring on his left hands middle finger and his mothers ring on his right hands ring finger. Yasumaru was now the sole beneficiary to the Calderon estate and the Calderon family fortune of over half a billion energy credits, however what could he do with so much money in the world with no one to share it with, his mind so crippled by the losses of cherished people and loved ones taken from him so quickly, now alone Yasumaru felt alone. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation Enemies (N/A) Allies (N/A) Notable Relatives Real Mother - Unknown Real Father - Unknown Adopted Mother - Teresa Calderon Adopted Father - Gustavo Calderon Notable Relationships Chitori was with someone for three years, a man by the name Devon Washington. After Chitori's runway accident and weeks in the hospital, when told he could never model again, Devon stood by, even when Chitori discovered his new power that his lover stood by him. However a month after the hospital and the discovering the powers, on his way home Devon died due to a semi truck t-boning his car on the driver side, the cause was unknown, however the lights were green for both drivers when the accident occurred. Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles' Powers(Equipment if you don't have powers) '' Self-Molecular Manipulation'' Manifested by anger did Yasumaru find to realize that his powers awoken from the dormant cell from the chemical that was tossed on him from the accident, his body for and face for a short time returned to how it once was however lasted a short time, though over time with concentration did could he control his power realizing that he could change his genetic make-up, his DNA down to the molecular level to achieve a variety of different effects Admin Bill of Approval